Battlerock Galaxy
The Battlerock Galaxy is a galaxy in the Wii game Super Mario Galaxy. The galaxy contains many floating metallic saucers and planet-sized rocks with Cannons. This galaxy itself is a huge rock studded with cannons that occasionally fire at Mario, and the inside contains many technical contraptions. Many robots and Bob-ombs appear in this galaxy. This galaxy also contains an area where three Lumas are trapped. Topmaniac is the boss of the galaxy. Missions Battlerock Barrage Mario begins on a small disc-shaped platform near four other similar platforms in space. His first task is to collect the five blue Star Chips on these platforms. After Mario collects the Star Chips will cause a set of Pull Stars to form a path that leads Mario to a Launch Star. Mario will land on another small platform and must bounce on an enemy to reach a higher platform. The player will have to Star Spin on a blue screw on this platform to make it move. Mario will have to dodge the cannon blasts and electric walls as the platform moves, and Mario can run on the underside if necessary. When the platform stops, Mario can jump onto the platform that contains a Power Star in a cage. He must lure one of the nearby heat-seeking Bullet Bills into the cage and grab the Star. Breaking into the Battlerock Mario begins this level on the same set of small platforms. One platform contains a never ending supply of Bob-ombs, and another has a cage with a Launch Star, so Mario must throw a Bob-omb at the cage to free the Launch Star. Mario will launch onto a Chain Chomp-infested planet that contains a cage with a Luma, a cage with a Rainbow Star, and a Bob-omb supply. Mario will have to use the Bob-ombs to break open the Luma's cage, and the Luma will transform into a Sling Star. This will sling Mario into a Launch Star, which sends him into a Pull Star minefield. Mario will have to carefully avoid the mines while using the Pull Stars to reach the Launch Star. The next room contains cannons encased in glass on both ends and a Luma encased in glass floating in the center. Mario will have to use a Bob-omb to free the cannon. Then Mario should jump into the cannon, and will have to aim for the moving glass chunk. Mario will have to hit it two times, which will free the Luma, who will turn into a Launch Star. The Launch Star will send Mario to a place with a Bob-omb supply and a cannon in a case. The player will have to free the cannon and jump in. The Power Star is circled by moving platforms, so Mario will have to aim carefully and grab it. Topmaniac and the Topman Tribe Mario lands a small platform once more, this time surrounded by only two others. One platform has a Rocky Wrench with a Pull Star near it. Mario will use the Pull Stars to reach another platform, and then he should use the Sling Star to reach a moving platform. This platform moves through a minefield, so Mario will have to dodge all the mines and use the Launch Star at the end. The next platform contains a Luma trapped by an electrical barrier and a red Topman. Mario will have to Star Spin the Topman into the electricity to free the Luma, who turns into a Launch Star. This will launch Mario into some platforms, one of which has a Warp Pipe. The Pipe sends Mario into a 2D area. The player will have to Star Spin next to the arrow to reverse gravity and go right while dodging the firebars and carefully navigating the spinning platforms above the lava. Mario will have to Star Spin next to the arrow to flip gravity again and start moving right. Mario should not jump or stand on top of the moving platforms, because if Mario enters the area of downwards gravity he will have to redo the previous section. Mario will have to fall upwards through the gap and run right while dodging the crushers. Next, Mario needs to bounce on the trampoline to reach a Warp Pipe, and then bounce on another trampoline to reach a Sling Star. This sends Mario into an elevator, and he will end up in a room with an electrical barrier and two Topmen. Mario will have to Star Spin both Topmen into the electricity to deactivate it and reach a Launch Star. Mario will be launched into the underside of a large platform with many electrical fields and Topmen. The player will have to ignore the Topmen and Mario needs to walk to the topside of the platform where a Luma Shop and Topmaniac await. After defeating Topmaniac, the player will earn a Star. Battlerock's Garbage Dump This is a hidden Power Star found on "Breaking into the Battlerock". Mario will have proceed as normal, but when Mario reaches the planet full of Chomps, Mario should talk to a nearby Hungry Luma. Mario will need to feed the Hungry Luma thirty Star Bits to transform him into a Launch Star that will send Mario to a platform full of garbage. The Gearmo on this planet will challenge Mario to use Bob-ombs to take out all the garbage in thirty seconds. The Bob-ombs take ten seconds to explode, so Mario will have to make sure they are placed well and that each one takes out three or four pieces of garbage. There are yellow circles on the ground which indicate the best positions for the bombs to be placed. The Gearmo will give Mario a Power Star for successfully completing this task. Topmaniac's Daredevil Run (Daredevil Comet in Orbit) This Power Star is accessible when a Daredevil Comet passes over the Battlerock Galaxy. Mario will begin on the underside of the large platform with Topmaniac. He will only have a maximum of one point of health, and he must reach and defeat Topmaniac. Purple Coins on the Battlerock (Purple Comet in Orbit) This Power Star is accessible when a Purple Comet passes over the Battlerock Galaxy. Mario will begin this level on the moving platform found in Battlerock Barrage. All of the Purple Coins are located on the path this platform takes, and Mario must collect them all while dodging cannonballs and electric walls. At the end of this path is a platform with a Gearmo. If Mario collected all one hundred purple coins, the player will have to talk to the Gearmo, the player will get a Power Star; if not, Mario will inexplicably lose a life. Luigi under the Saucer (Green Power Star) This Power Star is only accessible when Luigi sends Mario a letter with a picture of the Battlerock Galaxy. When Mario reaches the platform which normally holds the Power Star, it will not be there. The player needs to walk underneath the platform to discover a cage that is holding Luigi. Mario will have to lure a Bullet Bill over to this cage to free Luigi, who will give Mario a Green Power Star. de:Kampffelsen-Galaxie it:Galassia Sfera-Mania Category:Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies Category:Galaxies Category:Levels Category:Locations Category:Industrial-themed